codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Joint Ops 2
Part one- The action continues Chapter 1: Disbandment We were at base, just chilling. I was playing on a new PS3 my family sent to us. Our favorite game was Call of Duty, it was pretty awesome. But then the General wanted to see us. We got to the general's office, and he then said, "I know you boys have come to know eachother, but I am disbanding the Task Force. We have gotten in political trouble for your unorthodox and lethal ways. Pack your bags, you are leaving tomorrow." I asked, "To where, sir?" He replied, "Back to your home countries. I am sorry." Everyone was depressed. I went to pack my things. I said my goodbyes to everyone. I went to the armory and handed my trusty UMP to the guard, who put it away. I then handed my USP in. They saw the broken silencer. They went to an unmarked door. I think they were going to dismantle it. I walked back to my room. I said my last goodbye, to KD. I went to sleep, knowing I had a long plane ride to Perth, Australia, then to Sydney. Riley, Peter, and Rookie were headed for the UK, and the rest were off to the US. I felt lonely. I woke up the next morning. I had 2 chocolate Poptarts for breakfast. Then KD ran excitedly to find me. He came up and said, "Hey Alex, I talked to the general, and he said I could go to Australia with you!" I was happy, as KD was my best friend. "Cool!" We grabbed our things, and we got on the C-17. We took off. I saw the American and British planes taking off in the other direction. I loooked off at their planes. I wonder if they were looking back our plane. A few hours later, we were told that we hd just entered AU airspace. We saw two F/A-18s escort us, since tensions were still high from the Russo-American War, which had ended when a peace treaty was signed. We landed at a military base, and we were allowed to get something to eat. We then got back on, and soon enough, we landed in an Australian army base. We got a helicopter ride to Sydney, and I said to KD when we got off, "This is a little place I like to call; Sydney, Australia." as KD and I took in the view of my home country. Chapter 2: Around the world The SAS unit was heading through the area. They were in Afghanistan, on a counter-terrorism mission. They Were constantly checking for mines and IEDs placed by insurgents. They were helping civilians out when a sniper shot ricocheted off the wall next to them. The squad found themselves under fire. Rookie shouted, "AMBUSH!!!!!! ITS AN AMBUSH!!!!!!!!!" as he fired his L119, a fancy british term for an M4. Peter was using his L85 rifle, as were the rest of the guys in the squad. The squad started to be picked off. However, they held off the insurgents long enough for support in the form of Riley's Pave Low to arrive. There was only an M2 on the side, as the Miniguns were removed and dismantled when 141 was disbanded. This, however, did not stop the M2 from sending the insurgents fleeing, until their legs were ripped apart by .50 BMG rounds. Meanwhile, Pillsbury was training Hudson at the John P. Jackson Sniper School. They were training by sniping from a chopper. Hudson was well on his way to becoming a sniper. "Hey, how come it has Pillsbury's name, not both of their names?" asked Hudson. Pillsbury replied, "'Cause it is a sniper school, and Keebler is a spotter. He could open up a spotter school. 'Logan K. Breyers Spotter school', hehe." Keebler gave Pillsbury a dirty look. Pillsbury then said, "Dude, chill out, I was joking. As for you, I really don't know." he finished as he turned to Hudson. "Well, lets just keep sniping." The US spec ops unit had their feet wet, too. In fake water. They were in an intense training course, where you learn to dodge enemy fire. It has machines that shoot airsoft pellets at you. Jake marveled at the difficulty of the course. "Holy shit, I think 141 was easier." Smith then replied mockingly, "Ha, you are still tired from that battle, aren't you?" Jake retorted,"Shut up dude, It's your turn for the course." Smith replied, "This is going to be a piece of cake." He came out, covered with airsoft pellets. "Jake, I am sorry I underestimated this course." "Don't say sorry to me, say it to the course!" Smith was mad. Meanwhile... KD and I were getting briefed on our next mission, that was tomorrow. We were getting new guns. I was issued an MP5, and KD was issued a FAL to replace his M14. I decided we should keep a gun at home, for protection. So we went to a gun store after work. I stayed with KD. "Don't you need a gun too, Alex?" he asked. I replied, "No, I have that Nambu, the one Cooper gave me." "Oh yeah." he replied. He eventually settled on an old M1911, that hadn't been touched since WWII. We went home, and he ate over at my apartment. Chapter 3: Strange happenings I went to bed that night. I couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to get on my desktop computer. I went to look at jeeps I could buy, but the screen went dark. So did the apartment. Poower outage, nothing unusual. Boy, was I wrong about that. I heard some strange noises. (Note: for all the readers, think of the nazi zombie noises) I grabbed my cellphone, Cooper's Nambu, my ID card, and a flashlight. I called KD. "Hey, KD." "Yeah, if it is about that power outage, then I already know." "No, I heard some strange noises just after the power went out. Like, I have no Idea how to describe it." I heard it some more, but this time, it was louder, so i came to the conclusion that whatever was making the noise, was getting closer. "KD, I am putting you on speaker, listen for yourself." The noise sounded again. KD finally said, "Holy shit, that's creepy. Meet me downstairs, and bring your gun. I am taking mine" I left my apartment, holding my gun and flashlight in the Harries technique, with my phone clipped to my belt. I looked around either for security, or whatever was making the sound first. I reached the former first. I showed them my ID, and he asked me about my gun. I just told him a friend who passed away kept this, since it was his granddad's trophy, and he gave it to me. He allowed me to keep the gun. I came out into the apartment lobby, looking out for KD, or, again, the thing. This time, i struck the latter first. It looked like the most disgusting creature I had ever seen, but it still had a human body. It made a weird noise, and I placed it to be just like the ones I had heard earlier. It started to head for me. I was nervous. "Sta- Stay back!" I said, pointing my gun to the thing. It did not heed my warning. It started to slash and bite me, I ran back, then hit him 3 times. He went down. Soon enough, security guards holding M9s came in. I dropped the gun and the flashlight before they told me to, to show i was intending to cooperate. They looked at the corpse. "What is this thing?" he asked. I repied, "I don't know. I pointed my gun at it, and told it to stay back. It didn't listen. It heded for me and tried to slash and bite me." Another guy said, "Wow, where the hell did this thing come from?" Just then the door opened. It was KD. "Hey, I am he- woah, what the fuck is that?" I asked the security guys to let KD tale a look. He held his flashlight over the body. "KD, do you think you can tell by the clothes, look and other things, where this came from?" He replied, "Easy. Pripyat, Ukraine. Chernobyl outskirts." I said, "The thing tried to bite and slash me!" He then said, "Call me crazy if you want, but judging what this thing wears, what alex said it tried to do to him, the noises it made, and the fact that chernobyl is crammed with nuclear radiation, I think it is a zombie." I stared wide eyed. The possibility of it being a zombie creeped me out. Especially the fact that it had tried to attack me. It may have turned me into one. I was glad I brought my gun with me. Chapter 4: Spec ops mission KD and I recieved our first spec ops mission. I had to go to Kazakhstan and meet up with a spec ops group from the US, to investigate a possible terrorist group set up in a deserted spec ops base. We got there. I immediately recognized the place as the former 141 outpost. We had a team with us, and I was in command, being a sergeant. Using my command, I chose for KD to command the group in the event that something happened to me. I then heard someone shout the challenge, "Bat!" I shouted the countersign, "Super!" The thing was based on Batman and Superman, but if we said man at the end of the words, it would be too easy to figure out. We met, and it turned out to be a bunch of other friends. Syco, Pillsbury, Keebler, Demo (John smith), Tailfin, and some other dude in a ghillie suit. "Hey, AT! It's you!" said Pillsbury. I had finally been called by my nickname. I replied, "Yeah, let's go kill these guys." The other guy spoke up. "C'mon, AT, shouldn't we like reacquaintance?" KD said, "Huh?" I then said, "Wait, is that you, Hudson?!" The other guy said, "Yeah. Pillsbury has been teaching at a sniper school. I was his first student." I then said, "Well, we don't have all day, let's go." We had barely passed a hangar when bullets tore around us. "SHIT, IT'S AN AMBUSH!!!!!" shouted Syco. We started returning fire. Hudson pulled out his M4, while Pillsbury got his M16 out. I opened fire with my MP5, so did Jake and Demo. Syco and Keebler joined in with their M16s. KD was last to open fire, as he used his M14. We were faced with old weapons, suchh as AK47s and RPKs. We were suprisingly overwhelmed, however. I was trying to hold off enemies when I ran ot of ammo. I grabbed my Nambu and started to empty rounds into enemies. Demo saw I was empty, and tossed me one of his special magazines. I had a large magazine, but still not very much. I tried to kill everyone with only a few hits. I still ran out quickly. I was screwed, No ammo. I tried to hide as much as possible, unitl i found an enemy AK47. I picked it up, and was able to work it, due to the fact I used an AKS74U in Brazil. I ran out fast. Then I saw Keebler fall. I saw he had a tranquilizer dart in his neck. Then KD fell, too. I found a dart in his leg. Then Syco and Demo dropped. Then Pillsbury and Hudson. I screamed, "JAKE, BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!" He turned around, and got bashed in the face by an insurgent. Then, He pulled out a tube which had a tranquilizer dart in it. I crawled backwards, until I hit a wall. I stared into his eyes. His eyes stared back at mine. His eyes showed no sign of remorse as he raised the tube and blew into it. I felt a sharp pang in my cheek, then I blacked out. Chapter 5: Officialy Effed I woke up. I looked around. I saw Pillsbury and KD in the room. They were still unconscious. I woke them up. "Hey, KD. Wake up." He woke up. "Where are we?" I replied, "No idea." "Well, let's find out." he said. "Hold on, Pillsbury is still unconscious, we should wake him up." I woke him up. He mumbled, "No-no keebler. Stop messin with my tac50." I nudged him some more. Then he screamed, "KEEBLER!" He woke himself up with the scream. "Huh, what happened?" asked Pillsbury. I replied, "You talked in your sleep when I tried to wake you up.You were telling keebler to stop messing with your tac50, then you screamed his name and woke up." He realized what had happened. "Oh. Hey, where the hell are we?" He asked, as he looked around. KD answered, "We have no idea. I am going to try the door." He tried it. "Shit, it's locked." Just then, the door opened. A group of insurgents walked in. We realized the situation. We tried to hold our ground. No use. One guy kicked KD and pillsbury to the side, then grabbed and blindfolded me. He tied my hands behind my back and dragged me to another room. I was then tied up to a chair. I tried to move, and it wasn't working. I knew i was officialy fucked. He started asking questions about things i had seen. Then he askes what happened the night after I arrived at the AU. I realized he must have been watching me. I answer the questions, and from what i heard, he drew a gun and cocked it. I swore it was at me. I heard a gunshot. But i was fine. I started to wonder if it was a different man who was questioning me, and he was blind and missed me. But then the blindfold was pulled off by someone. That someone turned out to be Marcus Xavier. Good ol' Wildcard. He then fires a stream of rounds from his M240. He then uses his knife to cut the ropes. I got up. Marston came into the room and handed me an MP5. "Take this!" He the runs into th hallway, gun ablaze. I hear more M240 fire, and find Moby and Leo holding off enemies. It made me think of Cooper for a moment, but i was brought back to reality when a stray bullet whizzed by my ear. I see the others fight off other enemies. I fired my MP5 at enemies. Keebler came up with an M16, firing away. Holding an SVT40, KD fires away. I always knew he preferred semiautomatics, as I went to where he found the gun, and a bunch of AKs were sitting there. We started to see the insurgents run away. Then I hear strange noises, like the ones I heard in the apartment. Then, a ton of creatures like the one I saw in the apartment came into view. My heart rate doubled- wait, no,- tripled when i saw this horrific sight. I heard a familiar voice, shout, "Open fire!" I turned around and saw Peter standing there, holding an L85. Thank god, Peter, you saved us!" He screams in my face, "WHAT THE HELL, ALEX? I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT THE FUCKERS!!" I was actually relieved at this. It was like the old days again. I emptied two or three 30 round magazines of 9mm bullets into the zombies before they were gone. I saw a chopper crest the distance. It was Riley "Predator", as I now called him. We all got on, and reacquaintanced with familiar faces, including guys i had failed to notice earlier, including Timmy Hellraiser, Elliott Fudge, Mike Wilding, and Jon Rookie. There was also a new guy, named Alex "Ace" Rider. I introduce myself to him, as did the rest of us who weren't in his squad. Then Predator spoke up. "Well, well, well. It's just like old times. You guys are in deep shit and i have to save your asses. Again." I rolled my eyes. Part two: ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 6: Ghost town We went back to the US, where we were told that some strange things were happening. I was listening to Ace talk to command. I could only hear his side of the conversation."Command, this is Omega Three-Three, we are on a Pave Low, headed back to base, over." "What, what do you mean, strange things?" "OK, i will wait a second." A minute passed by. "WHAT? What the fuck do you mean, a city has been abandoned?" "IN THE GODDAMN UNITED STATES?" "Shit." I asked him what that was about. He replied, "Either command is drunk and trying to prank call us, or a city has been abandoned, due to creatures." I knew that the so called 'creatures' were zombies. We landed on a large road outside of the city. We cocked our weapons. I was ready for whatever was coming. Or so I thought. We go to the outskirts of the city, where we went on full alert for hostiles. We got close to a building, and peter laid out the plan. We were going to be split into teams of six, and clear each building. I was assigned to be with Pillsbury, Keebler, Ace, Leo, and Knotdead. I felt lucky. We cleared out the first floor. "Clear!" shouted Ace. We cot to the second floor. "Floor clear!" shouted Keebler. We got to the third floor, and there were zombies there. "Oh shit, oh shit, Oh Shit, OH SHIT!!!" I panicked. They were better prepared, and they shot the zombies. I joined in a bit late, but I got a few. We started to go downstairs, but we were now against overwhelming amounts of zombies. We ran back up the stairs, and held off the zombies until Knotdead was able to barricade the stairway with a few desks. "So, how are we getting out?" asked Leo. Knotdead realized where he went wrong. "Ah, shit. I didn't think of that." Chapter 7: Overwhelming Odds We sat there, thinking of how to escape the zombies. There were masses of them on the floors above and below us. Then Leo had an idea. “Hey, why don’t we just rappel down the building, and meet up with another team?” I thought that was a good idea, as did the rest of the team. I knocked the window frame out, and watched the window fall down a few stories to the bottom, where it smashed. Then I noticed that there were zombies on the streets. If we rappelled, we would be extremely vulnerable. “Hey guys, we have a slight problem. There are zombies filling the streets.” KD was first to react. “Damn it.” Then Ace spoke up. “Hey guys, I have a better idea.” “Are you sure about this, Ace?” I asked. “Dead serious.” He replied. We hooked up to the columns that separated the window. We readied our weapons. Leo gave us the go. Ace and I jumped backward, off the edge of the window. We were level with the windows on the second floor, and we swung into them, breaking them. We then fired at the zombies. When we broke the glass, Leo kicked down the barrier blocking the stairs. We proceeded to shred the zombies apart from opposite sides of the room. There were a few crawlers left, so we left them for KD to kill. We were then rushed. I looked around, and saw a phone. I dialed Hudson’s cell phone. I held my MP5 in one hand, the phone in the other. I set the phone on speaker. He asked, “What is it?” I replied, “We are in sort of a situation right now!” Then I heard Hudson’s radio over the phone. “All units in the area, this is Warhorse 4-2, we are on our way to evac you guys, E.T.A. four minutes. Make your way to the rooftops if you want a ride out of here.” The whole squad heard the order. Then Hudson said, “Hey, we are taking the fire escape up, I recommend you use it!” Shit. The fire escape was on the opposite side of the building. We decided to fight our way to the fire escape. Leo seemed to be lagging. “Leo! Hurry up or you’re dead!” He responded, “I am going as fast as I can! I have a fucking LMG, what do you expect, you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” The zombies caught up to Leo. I watched in horror. I then ran, a zombie hot on my heels. I dove through the window, and shut it on the zombie. But it got its arm through, and it scratched me. I then ran up the stairs. I then stared to feel a little weak. I ran up to the top floor of the fire escape. I felt really weak. KD said, “Everyone, we are going to lift each other up! I will go last.” They lifted me up first. I started to feel even weaker. I had trouble walking. I got to the roof, and a USMC V-22 Osprey landed. I struggled to get there. I was almost there when I fell down and blacked out. Chapter 8: Infiltration Pillsbury pulled Peter up into the chopper. "Peter! We need to get Alex to a medical center, now!" Mike then said, "OK. Where is Leo?" Ace spoke up. "I'm afraid he never made it, sir." Mike looked depressed. Keebler then said, "I'm sorry, man." Peter decided, "We are going to Chernobyl. We may be able to find out some stuff, as to how the zombies are made. We may even find out who is behind it." The trip was long, as the squad first stopped in Camp Lejeune. Alex was dropped off there. They then took a C-17 to the UK. Then they flew to Chernobyl, parachuting out of the plane. Hudson landed. He saw the rest of the team on a nearby hill. He met up with them, and saw two guards. Wildcard said, "Stay back. I'll get these two." Syco decided to doubt his skills. "There is no way you can take two dudes out, single-handedly, without alerting either one." Wildcard said, "Watch and learn." Wildcard grabbed the two with one arm, and used his knife to slit their throats, with one slash. Timmy and Fudge said at the same time, "Damn." They moved up. They spotted a small neighborhood-looking area with walls surrounding the area, and a UAZ driving through the streets. Then they saw a HMMVW with an M2 .50 cal machine gun on it. "How the fuck did they get a Humvee?" asked Moby. Marston said, "I guess we're gonna find out." Glass looked around. He saw the Chernobyl power plant in the distance. He felt sorry for everyone who had to evacuate. He realized he had zoned out when Knotdead snapped his fingers, saying, "Come on! We are moving up!". Glass the suddenly looked up and said, "Oh, okay." Chapter 9: Revelation The doctor seemed out of hope. He looked at Alex, still unconscious. He was very worried. He knew that alex was slipping away. Knotdead finished strangling a guard. "Alright, he's dead, we can get in." Peter lead the squad, pointing his L85 that he fitted with a drum magazine. They went left. Wildcard saw a guard. He drew his knife and slit the guard's throat. They moved up. Pillsbury saw a few sniper nests. "Sharpshooters, take out the sniper nests." The snipers fitted suppressors on their rifles. Hudson took out one, Fudge took out another, and Timmy took the third. Pillsbury then spotted a fourth sniper, and killed him quickly. The doctor was abut to give up all hope. He gave alex one last shot, that might wake him up, but due to all of the other shots, would most likely not work. The doctor heard a groan. Alex was waking up. Alex's point of view "Where am I?" he asked. "At a medical center. You passed out after getting scratched by something your commanding officer never told me about." I remembered everything. "Patterson." I then told the doctor, "Get me to chernobyl. Now!" I remembered. Patterson was the general's name. He never told us. I somehow must have learned stuff when i was unconscious. I ran to the waiting C17. "Take me to chernobyl." i repeated to the pilot. I knew who did this. I knew the mastermind behind the zombies. It was General Patterson. I arrived over a small village, and by instinct, i knew this was where Patterson was hiding. I yelled to the pilot, "Open the doors, this is my stop." The doors opened. I grabbed my parachute and jumped out of the plane. "I am coming for you." I repeated. Chapter 10: Elimination I landed in the middle of the town. With only my Nambu as a weapon, I strangled a guard and took his Glock 17 and his knife, as i had little ammo for my Nambu. I then made my way through the town, silently eliminating guards and getting more ammo. I only took a pistol, since there were no SMGs available, and larger weapons would slow me down. Then, i got caught. One guard walked up to me, and i dropped the pistol. He wnet to grab me, when i pulled my nambu out from my sleeve, where i kept it stored, and performed the mozambique drill on the guard, then dropped the other one with the guard's gun. I picked up as many magazines for the glock as possible, then ran to the HQ. The base was on full alert. I ran into a munitions stockpile, then decided to blow it up. Alex heard the siren for the base. "How the hell did we get spotted?" he asked. Then they heard a huge BOOM!!!!! in the distance. Tailfin turned to see a small mushroom cloud in the distance. Demo asked, "Who the hell did that?" Knotdead replied, "I have a hunch." I ran at the door and kicked it down, knowing that the HQ was on the other side of the house. I blasted the guards inside and took an MP5K that was lying there. I found a window, parallel with one on the HQ building. I jumped, and broke both windows, landing inside of the other building. I made my way upstairs. I dropped all of the guards, and bust open the door leading to Patterson's office. I was immediately met by enemies wielding ACRs. They looked american. Patterson, with his desert eagle, came out from behind them. "Well, Alex. fancy meeting you here." He pointed his gun at me. I replied, "I do not see any fanciness in this situation. You lied to me, to us!" "And just how did i lie?" "You only broke us up so you could eliminate us. You knew that we were being sent to the task force base. You knew that the american and SAS team were being sent to chernobyl. You purposely had us captured so they would rescue us. I admire that. But you then wipe out an entire city's population just so we would investigate it. Then you had the zombies kill us. If it weren't for the osprey, this would never have happened. But you didn't count on the fact that i survived a zombie scratch." I showed him the scratch. "But what went into me when that happened was everything the zombie knew. Including your plot." He seemed to be thinking. "You got every detail correct, sergeant Arthur. And for that, i will have to kill you. But, i am in a good mood." he turned to his men. "Detain him. Also, double the security. Alert the snipers." The man on the far right tried to radio the snipers. "Shit, the snipers are dead." General Patterson turned to me. "I never killed them. I doubt a pistol can kill from that distance." I then realized. The team was here. I said, "You are screwed now, patterson." Patterson motioned to the man on the left. He grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. I didn't care at all. I was marched out of the room and downstairs. There, i saw the team. The man looked nervous as everyone in my squad cocked their guns. He then pulled the last possible move he could do. He wrapped one arm around me, and held his pistol in the other arm, and pressed it against my neck. Then Patterson wlked downsairs with the other three men. "Oh hello, there. I suppose the situation is obvious. Now, hand yourselves over, and we may consider sparing your friend." I heard something behind me. It wasn't my captors. I looked back at the group, and i noticed that neither Rookie, Jake, demo, or Moby were among them. I smiled. I heard gunshots behind me, and suddenly, the cold muzzle of the Five-seveN was no longer making a mark on my neck. Patterson was the only one alive. I looked at Rookie, holding out his silver M9, and Moby, holding out one of his golden desert eagles. I went upstairs, and went back down with my Nambu. I had one round left. I pressed it up against his neck and said, "You are going to pay for the cold blooded murder of an entire city, as well as my friend, Leo." He replied, "You do realize that there is a modified passenger plane, getting ready to take off, right now. It has a ton of zombies in it. It is headed for russia. It will drop it's entire load in moscow. The americans will be blamed for it, and then the country will be invaded, again. Russia has a ton of firearms and ammunition. if they invade the US, no one will survive." I thought about what he said. "Well think again, Patterson. We can make it. Let this be your last thought, General. Your plan has been foiled." I fired the gun. "Come on, we don't have much time, let's go!" said Marcus. I ran upstairs again and grabbed the MP5k. I then hurried to my squad. We headed for the airfield. Part three: High Stakes Chapter 11: Pack a Wallop We arrived at the airfield, and decided the safest way to board the plane was to climb up the landing gear. Only a few of us went on board, as taking the entire team would draw too much attention, and if the enemies saw the team being evac'ed, they would let their guard down. So it was decided that Knotdead, Mike, Glass, Ace, Moby, Hudson, Rookie, Wildcard, and I would go onboard. We got up to the main levels. It looked like a passenger plane on the outside, but it looked like a russian cargo plane on the inside. We kept going, and found the storage area. Only Ace, Wildcard and Glass had permission to engage the enemy, as they were the only ones with silenced weapons. We found a bunch of technology, none seemed to be useful, but we found a machine, saying, "Pack-A-Punch" In russia. Moby had the crazy idea of putting His M14 in there. Out came a gun reading, "The Heart stopper" on the side. He put his M240 in, and a gun came out, saying, "Sabertooth 50B" I put my MP5K in, and a gun saying, "Blizzard 250 C" came out. Hudson put his gun in, and out came a weapn, saying, "Miracle 400", and on the Grenade Launcher, read, "The Vaporizer". Rider put his M4 in, and got the same weapon, a Miracle 400. Wildcard put his AUG in, and got a "Buzzsaw", also with a Vaporizer grenade launcher.. Knotdead put his M14 in, and got another Heart Stopper. Glass put his SCAR in, and got a 40 Blades weapon. He noted the bigger magazine. Mike put his G36C in, and got a Gash Maker 360+. Rookie was last, getting an "Apocalyptic" out of His ACR. Mike suddenly realized how much time had passed by, and said, "C'mon, we should hurry up now." Chapter 12: Takedown Mike decided that we should split up. I went with Knotdead, Wildcard, and Rider. Rider took charge. "Lets go." I went and followed tthe rest of the team. I took note of my gun, which now had strange markings on it. I didn't care. We arrived at a hallway with windows on the side. I looked out one of them. "Holy shit!" i said, as i saw a huge amount of zombies in the main cargo hold. We kept going. I saw a guard. "Ready to go loud?" I asked. "Sure." said Rider, removing his gun's silencer. Wildcrd did the same. I fired, and felt almost no recoil, despite the fact that i had no stock, and the gun was firing twice as fast. But, it made a distinct noise when i fired it. I then heard a siren, as the loudspeaker was activated. The russian pilot said, "We have a breach in security, all units, stay alert, we have intruders!!!". "Perfect." said Ace. We smashed throughtheir defenses, and met up with the other team, which consisted of Moby, Mike, Hudson, and Rookie. "What the hell happned?" said Rookie. Knotdead replied, "We went loud." We then heard another announcement. "This plane has been compromised. Execute directive Z." We heard weird noises. I realized the situation. "No, no. SHIT!!!!!!!!" A zombie jumped on Rookie. "Help me!!" screamed rookie. Almost immediately, Knotdead shot a few rounds from his heart stopper into the zombie. Almos immediately, another one came. Moby mowed it down. We got ready. A bunch of zombies flooded the room, and we mowed them down. Eventually, Glass decided, "For fuck's sake! We need to go!" We followed him, and we found that a ramp led to the hallway that i walked through when i first saw the zombies. I shut the door and broke the glass. "Wildcard." I said. He repied, "Yes?" "Use the vaporizer." He loaded a partially glowing blue shell into his grenade launcher, and fired. It made a small explosion, but let out an EMP burst that shocked all of the zombies, and sent the plane's engines to a stop. We realized that the zombies would recover from the shock, and that the plane was going down. I took my last block of C4 on me, and planted it to the wall. "What the fuck are you doing, Alex?" "You will see, now stand back!!!!!!" We ran from the C4, and it blew up, making a gaping hole in the airplane wall. Chapter 13: Skydiving We went into the other room to get parachutes. A few of us took two, one for himself, the other for someone else. Moby started to get afraid. "What the hell is your problem, Moby?" asked Mike. "I- I'm afraid of heights. I don't want to-" I could not hear the rest, as Rider pushed Moby out of the plane. Everyone else jumped. Hudson was ready to pass me mine, but was pushed out of the plane by a russian officer. I realized I had one option. I took my Nambu out, three bullets left. I jumped out of the plane. I saw Hudson, struggling to hold onto the second parachute. I kept falling. I got closer and closer. I then aimed at the russian officer. I fired at him. The bullet missed. I fired another round. It missed. "Make this one count, Alex." I thought to myself. I aimed carefully, taking every scientific formula about a bullet's flight path i knew about into account. I aimed, closed my eyes, and sqeezed the trigger. I heard my gun fire. I opened. I saw the russian falling, dead. Hudson tried to maneuver toward me. I saw his lips move, but i heard nothing, with wind rushing past my ears. He gave me the parachute, and i put it on. I saw an explosion down below, as the plane crashed. I kept falling. I eventually deployed the parachute. Chapter 14: Mopping up I landed a little east of Moscow. I doubted any zombies were still alive, but we had to check. Moby was hassling Ace for pushing him out of the plane. I saw a farmer holding a mosin-nagant, pointing it at me. "Excuse me, sir, i am on a top-secret mission, and i need to use that weapon, as my own has gone missing. I promise you, it will be returned to you. If it is not, either i will pay you enough money to buy another one, or it is because i am dead." The farmer gave it to me, but most likely out of fear. I cycled the bolt. I saw a zombie in the distance. I fired, and it dropped. I cycled the bolt, slowly, as i had never used a bolt-action in my life. "Hey, Aussie, over here!" said Hudson. I tossed him the rifle, and he took down the surviving zombies much faster, as he snipes with a bolt-action. We finished up, and we returned the weapon. We went to find a phone, but we found a squad of spetsnaz first. Unarmed, we didn't stand a chance. But they welcomed us. "Greetings, American. What brings you here?" I replied, "First off, i am australian. Second, we had to blow up a plane trying to drop zombies into your city. Third, we need to get back to at least London." The russian officer, working for russia, said, "Very well. Come with us. We will escort you, so no one tries to shot you or anything similar." We were glad, as we were going home. Chapter 15: Good times We got on a plane, and we landed in Cairo. We only went there because it was closer, and that is where the rest of the team went. "Hey guys!" said Pillsbury when we landed. "Sup!" said Moby. "Well, what the hell happened, you came on a russian plane!" said peter. "We had to blow up the plane and jump out. We landed in moscow, and some russians escorted us onto the plane, and we were dropped off here." Peter asked, "Did Moby finally express his fear of heights?" Moby then asked accusingly, "What the hell are you talking about? I am NOT afraid of heights" Peter replied, "I saw you shaking before the jump." Moby then shot back, "I was cold!" I added, "Keep saying that, we may eventually believe you." I then burst out laughing. "Did anything else happen?" asked Peter. Ace piped up. "Yeah. I pushed him out of the plane." Everyone burst out laughing, except for Moby. Category:FanFiction Category:Bumblebeeprime09